My new Partner in Crime
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: What happens if we threw the famous James Bond into the GG4 book? A new protector for our lovely Cammie, that's what! Chapter 7 has been fixed and is up!
1. Babysitting!

Quick A/N: I fixed the names that I realized I messed up bad. So this is a quick fix is all. Sorry! Even if no one is reading...

The streets of London were cold but not quiet. It was the best snow fall the city had seen in a long time so naturally, everyone was out, enjoying the heavy snowfall. Well, mostly everyone. I, myself, happened to be out and trying to forget. What better way than to take a stroll to one of the busiest parts of London? I stuffed my hands deeper in my pockets as I sat down on an empty bench and began to watch everything going on around me as some were ice skating.

People watching is a great exercise for your spying abilities. You can simply read people by their actions, what they say and how they react in a situation. Though most of the people I was watching right now were teens, it was the adults that intrigued me the most. Though they weren't that noticeable, a majority of them wore a communication set in their ears. The ones who were all connected together were watching the perimeter and glancing out to the ice rink to check on the ones they were protecting. I recognized a few as MI6 and I started to look for the ones they were protecting. Two girls were skating around by themselves laughing and giggling like any normal school girls would. But I could tell instantly that they were not normal. Not if they had MI6 protecting them. One of them skillfully turned on her heals and started to skate backwards as she spoke to her friend in a thick British accent. The other one replied in an American accent. I could only assume that they were talking about the boys behind them. The entire group was watching the two lone girls skating around and joking around. But there was one boy that stood out to me the most. His dark green eyes had never left the back of the American. Apparently the other girl knew him. Her eyes flashed with recognition and a little shock before she smiled coyly as she spoke to her American friend. The burnet turned her head slightly and spotted the boy as she looked back at her friend. I leaned on the arm rest.

'_What is she going to do?'_

She made a fake surprise face as she fell on the ice. Instantly, the entire group of boys rushed to her aid. All but the one. The American did a perfect turn and went to talk to the boy. I glanced around at the protection detail, who took sudden interest into what was going on. Did they recognize the boy too? Or were they worried that the girl had fallen? I stood and decided that I needed to hear what the girl and boy was saying. I grabbed a camera from an unsuspecting tourist and stood near the edge, pretending to take pictures of the birds on the walk.

"Has he checked in with the Baxters?" The boy asked a little desperately.

"I don't know." She answered a little quietly.

"Has he-"

"No one ever tells me anything, remember?" She asked. I could help but let a curiosity grow.

'_What have I stumbled onto?'_

"Let's go Cammie!" A man called out to the young American.

I turned in his direction and recognized the man's face. It was Abe Baxter. And next to him was his wife. Then that must've meant that the other girl was Rebecca, their only child. The Baxters and I have worked missions together before, but I had never met their daughter.

My phone vibrated and I knew they wanted me to come in. Sighing, I dropped the camera back where I had found it and turned my back on it all. Maybe it's best that I don't get involved at all. I was, after all, still on M's shitlist. My double-o status was in danger. I began to walk under the Tower of London and back to head quarters.

But when I got there, I was met by a rather nervous looking secretary.

"Excuse me sir, but M has requested your presence. Another mission."

"Of course. Take me in."

I followed her through all the courses and mazes of desks and rooms before we finally ended up in the proper place. I stepped through the doors and was welcomed by the familiar sight of a rather boring office.

"About time you got here."

The older woman swiveled around in her chair and faced me with those cold piercing eyes. I smirked back as I made myself comfortable in the large leather chair in front of her desk.

"Sorry, I tend to get distracted."

"Hmmm." Her eyes searched me before she faced away from me and clicked on her remote. The lights instantly dimmed and her wall was turned into a slide show. A picture of the girl I had seen earlier flashed on the screen and all information about her was displayed next to it. She was average for a teenager. Her eyes and hair were brown and nothing really stood out about her. She wore a school uniform with her school emblem on it. This picture was taken when she wasn't paying attention, or she didn't know it was taken.

"This is Cameron Ann Morgan, preferably called 'Cammie'. She's sixteen, but soon to turn seventeen. She goes to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, where her mother, Rachel Morgan is the headmistress. Codename: Chameleon."

A picture showed up in the foreground and pushed everything back. The woman that looked at the both of us resembled the girl in many ways. She had the same look in her face. I stopped.

'_Codename?'_

"Rachel was an exceptional spy for the CIA, but after her husband had gone MIA, she took up her current job at Gallagher." Another picture showed up, pushing Rachel back as well.

"Matthew Morgan, CIA spy that has been reported MIA five years ago and presumed dead."

He was broad in the shoulders and very average height. I could see where Cameron got her eyes though. They were the exact same shade. The pictures flashed off and Cameron's profile showed up again.

"It is a given fact that an international terrorist organization, known as the Circle of Cavan, is absolutely dead set on kidnapping Miss Morgan."

"Why?"

"That is what we'd like to know." That was something a little new. M didn't know why. But I didn't get a chance to bask in her 'misfortune' as she moved on to the next agenda. There was a silent click as a picture popped up.

"This is-"

"Joe Solomon. I know him from anywhere."

It was true. I've worked a case with Solomon before, but it was a short and quick one. Not long enough to make us any closer than what we were.

"Right. He was a teacher at Gallagher Academy. But when the CIA tried to bring him in for questioning about the Cavan, he split. We know he is a member and he is trying to get close to Miss Morgan. We still have no idea where he's at, but we believe he'll try at whatever cost necessary to get a hold of her. Questions?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and scanned over all the details.

"Yeah. You said she had a codename?"

"Yes, I did not stutter." She responded icily. "Her codename is Chameleon. She's a pavement artist."

I stopped again.

"A pavement artist? What exactly does Gallagher teach over there?"

A smirk formed on the older woman's face.

"Gallagher is a spy school for girls. You have a single mission. Protect Cameron Morgan from being captured by the CoC."

A spy school? For _girls_?

'_This is madness!'_

"And how will I do this?"

"You'll be put on staff. Their P&E teacher has been called out on a special mission for the break and will not be back in time for the final semester."

"What about Solomon's place? Who's going to cover that?"

"It seems as if Mr. Edward Townsend is."

I leaned forward in my chair and rested my elbows on the arm rest.

"_Townsend _is covering that class?"

"Yes, he is. He's the one in charge of finding out about the Cavan and it seems logical to put him that class room."

"Am I being punished?"

She blinked in surprise but quickly covered it back up.

"Excuse me?"

I stood up in front of her desk and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I'm a double-o status agent, M. I've done so many unspeakable things. But now, I'm a _babysitter_? It feels like I'm being punished is all. Like this is a little slap on the wrist for my misbehaviors."

Her eyes flashed as she stood up.

"No. I'm making you do this because you're one of our best. And it takes the best to keep this girl safe. You will leave soon for Gallagher Academy. In a few days, they will open back up for the rest of the semester. You will meet with agent Townsend there. He has other matters to attend to. You'll find all the information and files that you will need when you go to pick up your equipment. You're dismissed Bond."

I smirked again and left the room only to find myself in utter chaos. Agents were pushing past one another, trying to get to the front. I grabbed the secretary that had brought me to M's office and instantly interrorgated her.

"What's going on?"

She looked up and clung tightly onto her books.

"It was Joe Solomon, sir. He just attacked Cameron Morgan and slipped away."

Just as she spoke, Townsend had passed me with the said girl in tow. For a spy, it was like she had forgotten everything that she had been taught. She kept saying the same thing over.

"He's not the bad guy."

She brushed past me and softly muttered an apology. But I didn't say anything as I watched her follow an angry Townsend. Maybe it was best that I did get in on the case after all.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first crack at a Gallagher Girl and James Bond! And definitely my first cross over. I've never done one before. It's based off of obviously GG4, but it's my version of what would happen with James Bond in the mix. I'm sorry to disappoint you if I don't write in Cammie's p.o.v. But this is an experiment story for me. Warning: I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, so updates may not be as frequent as some would like. But please, let me know what you think about it, and leave a review or even just say hi. I need to know if there's people who are willing to read it! Thanks if you even opened it up to look at it!

Love,

Jazzy


	2. Gallagher Meets James Bond

I looked back down at the file in my hand and tried to not get frustrated. Out of all the people to be stuck on a plane with, I got stuck with the prick; Edward Townsend. And he kept chatting non-stop about things that were top secret. I ignored him as I studied Cameron's file.

"You know, Mr. Bond, this is the closest I've ever been to catching the Circle." He chatted away. I was starting to feel grateful that we took the private jet, or the entire country would know of our work by now. Twenty three ways to silencing him popped in my mind but I pushed them to the side. I decided to approach the more civil way.

"Mr. Townsend, I don't want to know what you do. I don't want to know how you do it. I could really care less about what you do, but if you could stay quiet for the rest of the trip, it would be great."

His face grew hard as he turned away. I smirked to myself and continued to read the profile.

"Ah, reading about the Morgan girl I see." I rolled my eyes as he continued on. "Wanted by the COC. What are you supposed to be doing at Gallagher Academy anyways?"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh the ever so famous spy line! How amusing." He grumbled.

I smirked and looked at my watch. We were close to landing in Roseville Virginia, or the outskirts anyways at a privately owned air strip.

"Really though, what are you doing?"

"Classified information Townsend."

He huffed.

"Really? I get to look for Solomon and take over that class of his. I bet they're not good at all. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"Don't underestimate them. Have you even bothered to look at their curriculum?"

"Why would I bother with something as petty as that?"

I raised an eyebrow at the cocky guy.

"You might find that those girls are a little harder than you think."

"Persistent and pesky is what they'll be. I don't belong in a class room. I hate kids."

"Then you're in for a long semester."

The young stewardess came to the back and smiled at us pleasantly.

"Mr. Bond, Mr. Townsend, we are landing shortly. If you could, please put on your seat belts and we'll begin our descent."

"Thank you."

I gave her my famous smile and watched as she blushed before she went back to the front. I folded the folder back up and slipped it into a bag that I've been carrying around. Half a file down, several more to go.

The Aston Martin wasn't hard to locate at all. Actually, it was the only car there.

"Come on Townsend, we need to beat the girls."

I heard him mutter something under his breath and smirked as I found my favorite car.

"A little help here?"

I turned around to face my partner for the next five months and sighed. I retrieved some of the luggage and popped the trunk open for him. He started to throw one of my bags in when I stopped him.

"Don't. You might end up in a thousand tiny pieces if you do that again."

A bluff, true, but it was one he believed. Instead, he handed it off to me and proceeded to set his luggage in the car. I rolled my eyes and got into the driver side. I heard Townsend get in the passenger side, and he let out a whistle. I found the keys sitting in the cup holder in the front.

"Wow, and to think that Q actually provides something nice for you."

I shot him a glare as the Martin roared to life.

"Maybe it's because I'm on good terms with Q that I get the nice stuff."

He grumbled something under his breath again, but I chose to ignore it. I clicked a button on the stereo and a GPS unit flipped out.

"Where to Mr. Bond?"

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"Destination, two miles."

We passed a sign that welcomed us to Roseville.

"Cute." Townsend muttered. "So small and quaint. You wouldn't think there was a spy school for girls up here at all, now would you?"

I ignored him as we rounded a corner and headed up the hill. I don't think anyone could've missed the Academy at all. The huge mansion towered on the top of the hill, guarded by a large brick wall with only the top security they could afford. I remember it was mentioned that since the attack in London, security had tightened at Gallagher. So of course, when we went through the gates, we were immediately stopped. An older woman stood next to the security guards, and her hawk eyes pierced to our car. It gave me time to memorize the layout of the manicured grounds. A barn was off besides the mansion and a pond on the other side. But it was all well within the walls, protected from the outside world.

"Pull them over." I heard her say.

We were guided over to the garage where we got out of the cars. I smiled at the woman who approached us.

"James Bond, it's been a while." The old MI6 agent said.

"Yes, it certainly has Patricia. Since you started working here."

She turned her gaze onto Edward.

"And you must be the new CovOps teacher, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is. I'm certainly looking forward to getting to your Sublevel Two and seeing what Solomon has hiding down there."

Buckingham raised an eyebrow.

"I would love to show you our Sublevels, but since Mr. Solomon has left us, it's been under a lock down. No one can get down there without blowing up into pieces."

I saw Edward's face drop and I couldn't help but smirk.

"It's under lock down?"

"I don't think I stuttered, Mr. Townsend. No one can get down there. Not unless you're Mr. Solomon, which you are not. I'll show you to your class room in a minute. But first, I need to know what you boys are bringing into the school."

"Oh, you know the usual."

She raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

"I won't even begin to ask what Q gave you two, but I need to know what gun you're carrying Bond."

Townsend turned to me and opened his mouth in protest.

"I didn't get a gun."

Patricia turned on him again.

"It's because you have a different job than Mr. Bond. Now go and take your stuff to your room. Madame Dabney will be happy to show you the way."

And as if on cue, a younger woman showed up from the garage and smiled kindly at my partner.

"If you'll come this way."

With a scoff, Edward grabbed his things and left me with Patricia. I leaned against the car and studied the elder lady. All of my years, I haven't seen her as edgy as she was today.

"Is Rachel Morgan back yet?"

"How much level of clearance do you have?"

"Oh, about six. I've been in the business long enough."

"Good enough for me, Mr. Bond. She's been delayed with the MI6."

"What does the COC want with Cameron?"

"If I knew, I'd be after the COC myself."

"You have a special attachment to her?"

"I've seen her grow up in these walls. She's been here since her father passed away. The Academy is her home, but when she comes back from her flight, it won't be the same home she remembers."

"What do you mean?"

Patricia looked down at her feet and crossed her arms.

"When Cammie needs a place to think or hide or just escape for a little bit, she has secret passageways that she knows. It's her hobby to find passage ways and nooks and crannies. We had to hole them up so no one would try to get in that way."

Black limousines began to file into the driveway and girls in fancy clothes began to step out.

"I thought this was a school for spies."

The older woman gave a sly smile.

"They follow covers until the very end Mr. Bond. The townies believe that the girls are rich snobs. Now if you excuse me, I have a girl to meet."

I knew she was talking about Cameron. She pushed past me and headed inside.

"Patricia, do you need me to come?"

The older lady turned around and her face was as stone as ever.

"Mr. Bond, I don't think you are qualified enough to handle Cameron Morgan once she learns that things here at Gallagher will never be the same again. I suggest you meet her later."

"Fair enough."

I grabbed my bags and locked the car up. Even at a school full of spies, who knew what could happen to my car?

My stuff was already unpacked and ready for anything. A gun hid in my belt, who knew when I'd need it? The security guards were checking the girls' suitcases and doing full out body scans. I could tell that the windows were just recently replaced with bullet proof glass. There were mummers and whispers around me, and I knew the girls were wondering if I was a teacher or more security management. I decided it was best to get to know the place where I would be staying for the next five months. I found that the main floor was dedicated to the girls' teachings and the Grand Hall was dedicated to their meals. Each floor above that were the dorms. And I happened to find one of the rooms in quite a mess. I could hear punches and kicks being delivered and saw a girl chuck one of her suitcases professionally at an attacking foe. Recognizing her as one of Cameron's roommates, I immediately rushed to their aid. I pushed the girl out of the way and saw Edward on the ground who was smirking at Cameron.

"I'm not a stranger, am I Ms. Morgan?"

The four girls who were in a bit of a shock looked back and forth at us. I rolled my eyes and helped my partner up. The right side of his face was beginning to swell a little bit. I bit back a laugh.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I thought there was a bigger threat after you ladies."

The Baxter girl, Rebecca turned on me.

"Who are you?" Her British accent was thick.

"The name's Bond. James Bond."

It grew so silent that I could hear voices from the foyer. The beautiful British girl looked at me with her eyes so full of fire and to Cameron.

"No bloody way!"

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed the earlier chapter that I didn't mean to post. Yeah. Mistakes suck. But since you guys liked it soo much other than what I thought I was gonna put up, I decided to go with this story for a little bit! Tell me what you think! I like feed back! It makes me happy. And specially thank you to 2good4u for catching my mistake. Anywho, enjoy!

Love,

Jazzy


	3. Ideas

As hard as I tried, I couldn't wipe the smirk off of my face. I had to refrain from laughing every time Townsend turned to me to say something. I made a mental rule to myself: never, under any circumstance, underestimate a young spy. Especially with one who can make a suitcase into a very deadly weapon in only a matter of seconds.

All the girls were chatting away and filing into the grand hall. All of them were full of stories and adventures as they talked about the mission they were able to attend to. I shook my head. Some things, I guess we were never meant to know at all. I spotted my charge walking with her friends. She seemed a bit trouble, but I knew it was all of the fuss Townsend had created earlier. Or so I thought. As she took her seat at the Junior table, silence followed as all the girls watched her. Rebecca, or Bex as I learned to call her, seemed to be immune to the silence as she tried her best to carry on a conversation. I pushed on the small headphone in my ear and activated the bug I had placed their earlier. It was stupid for me to take such precautions, but I felt better if I got to know my charge a lot better if I knew her friends.

The girls looked around the table nervously, but no one answered her straight away. The British girl looked up again, and repeated it again.

"I said, _did everyone have a good holiday?_" It was forced a little bit and I could tell instantly that the girls were a little wary when they were around her.

They shot the nervous glances around again before they started to answer.

"Yes."

"Sure."

Uh-huh."

They said it hurriedly and then looked at Cameron. One girl shifted a little bit uncomfortably, but she still pressed on. _Brave soul._

"So, um….Cammie, how was _your_ break?"

Ah, so they did know that she was attacked. But it was Bex who came to the rescue of Cameron.

"Our holiday was lovely, Tina. Thank you for asking."

She carried on as if nothing happened, like a true spy would. Her parents would be so proud of the way she held herself, even in the awkward situation. I glanced around the Grand Hall and noticed that none of the teachers were there yet. But nonetheless, the girl pressed on.

"But did they…you know…catch them?"

I frowned. This girl was awfully nosey for one so young. Good quality for a spy though. It was Cameron who chose to speak.

"No, Tina, they didn't. Not yet."

I tuned out and turned to find the teachers making their way over to the Grand Hall with Townsend in tow. They all seemed very determined and straight forward, as if their headmistress wasn't even gone, and Joe Solomon wasn't a threat. The front was for the sake of the girls.

Patricia approached me with her head held high as the teachers followed her faithfully.

"Mr. Bond, if you be so kind as to join us, the welcome back super is about to begin."

I stepped to the side and let her pass me before I fell into step next to a rather curious teacher, Mr. Smith. I watched Townsend closely as he passed the Junior table, and not once did he take his eyes off of my charge. Or maybe he was afraid that the girl, Macey, would produce a suitcase out of thin air and chuck it at him again. The Grand Hall fell silent as the girls' chattering came to an absolute halt. We stood behind the tables, taking our places at our designated chairs. It was then they realized there were people missing from their original position, like their headmistress for one. And spy training or not, the girls seemed shock as Patricia Buckingham took her place at what I assumed was the podium for Rachel Morgan. She seemed at place behind it. All of the girls stood up together, but I knew Cameron was looking for her mother, not following the usual routine.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian." An echo ripped across the hall.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

The girls sat back down as Patricia proceeded.

"Welcome back, ladies. I have a few announcements to make." Silence still followed her break. "Headmistress Morgan is not able to be with us tonight, so it is my duty to inform you that Joe Solomon will not be teaching our CovOps course this semester. In his place, we warmly welcome Mr. Townsend, your new instructor. As for your P&E teacher, I'm afraid she is out on temporary leave for the remainder of the semester. I would like to introduce the replacement teacher, Mr. James Bond."

Excited gasps and whispers began to ensue after that. I kept getting girls looking my way but I chose to ignore them as I ate my supper. Patricia took a seat beside me and made herself comfortable.

"So, James, what have you learned so far?"

"Her choice of friends is very interesting. Especially her roommates. Is Macey the senator McHenry's daughter?"

She nodded.

"Yes she is. And a promising phenomenon. She came in late and caught up with the rest of the girls in no time."

"What of Elizabeth Sutton?"

"Ms. Sutton is a hacker, pursuing the R&D field. Very intelligent. But I'm warning you now, James, it's Ms. Baxter you need to worry about in your P&E class."

This caught my attention as I raised an eyebrow and studied the British prodigy at the table. She seemed very athletic and capable of killing in a matter of seconds. She seemed to be a reliable match.

"And why is that?"

A smile grew on the elderly lady's face as she gracefully cut into her meal.

"Her life-long dream was to take over your double-o status ever since she remembers."

"Does she have any idea what I did to get my position?" I asked.

Patricia shook her head.

"What it is that you do is completely classified. No one knows what you do to keep your ranking, but I do know one thing Mr. Bond: those four girls together make an astounding team. I'd be careful if I were you."

I glanced over at Townsend who didn't even touch his food. Frowning, I turned back to her.

"So I'm guessing you heard what happened to him, right?"

"My dear, the whole staff can put two together."

I looked over at the table of possibly the most dangerous girls in the school. The four of them were huddled closely together and I could tell there was something upsetting Cameron. I leaned down as if I had dropped something and set a finger to my earpiece. There was slight static and their voices couldn't come out well. I sighed and clicked it off. No point in trying tonight, but I had to report into headquarters for now and decide a lesson plan for tomorrow.

I held onto the fist that came flying at me and took advantage of her compromising situation. I latched my foot around her ankle and quickly pulled her foot out from under her. She fell to the matt hard and looked up at me in awe.

"That's a new move we haven't done." She quickly commented.

I held a hand out to the fallen girl and smirked.

"Thank you for that great demonstration Ms. Baxter."

The girl flashed me a smile as I turned to address the rest of the class.

"Now, ladies, probably one of the most important things you need to remember to act on instinct. When in compromising situations, act on instinct. That's what will keep you alive."

They all nodded their heads and glanced over at each other.

"Alright, break up into a pair and work it out. Be unpredictable and act on it girls."

They broke off into their usual pairs and I stopped them automatically.

"No, different partners today. You are use to who you usually fight. Get yourself a different partner."

The girls looked around the room a little nervous but soon found themselves partners. Cameron paired up with a shy girl named Anna. At first, no one wanted to pair with Bex, but she soon got an unwilling partner and roommate, Liz.

"Only one rule girls: fight or flight."

I blew the whistle and stepped back as I watched the girls begin to spar. I could tell that Cameron was going pretty easy on Anna to give her a fighting chance. Apparently Anna noticed it too.

"Don't hold back on me Cammie." She spoke as she perfected a round house kick.

Cameron seemed a bit reluctant but obeyed her wishes as she caught Anna's foot and shifted her footing to throw her. Anna hit the mat, but spun around on the ground and knocked Cameron's feet out from under her.

"Good job Ms. Fetterman. Just remember to be quicker on your feet. Had you been fighting two people at once, that wouldn't have been a great position to be in."

She nodded and both girls took positions again as the continued their fight. I looked down at my watch.

"Time to get dressed girls. Good practice."

The girls broke apart and said a silent thank you before they left.

"Ms. Sutton, may I have a moment."

The blonde girl gave her friends a look before she turned back to me with her bag in her hand.

"Yes Mr. Bond?"

It was time to set my plan in action. I knew these girls were probably up to no good. The bug in Cameron's bag picked everything up. A pen was very useful. They were going to get answers that they needed from Townsend, and I figured I might as well help. Even if my help is not as significant.

"Sodium Pentothal."

Her eyes flashed in recognition as she went through her memory to recall the drug.

"What about it Mr. Bond."

"Remind me, please, how many ccs does one need if one was to use it on a person?"

"Ten cc's sir. But why did you want to know?"

I smirked.

"You're the smart one Ms. Sutton. I'm sure you can put two together."

I turned and left the stunned girl in the doorway to the barn before I proceeded to meet Townsend.

A/N: So sorry it took me long to write this chapter. Things have been interfering with my writing but I'm trying to work it all out. I hope you like this chapter! I know how Bond can be a bit mischievous sometimes too and thought that giving Liz the idea of the drug was a little bit helpful. I also am really glad a lot of you like the story too! It really makes my day a lot better! So, read and enjoy my friends!

Love,

Jazzy


	4. Theories

Patricia took her place right next to me again at the teacher's table but she was not all the way focused on her food.

"Something's bothering you." Not a question.

I thought for a second I managed to break through to the elderly lady but she threw up the defensive wall and pushed me out instantly.

"No, I'm not bothered by anything Mr. Bond. Thank you for your concern, however." She looked down at her plate of food before she started to strike up a conversation. "I'm assuming your partner will not be joining us for supper?"

I looked up and found Townsend searching the buffet. He grabbed a few apples before he was off. I shrugged.

"I don't really pay attention to him. He has his mission, I have mine." I took a sip of my water. "Besides, he's too busy trying to plan a way to get into Sublevel Two. He's actually been obsessing over it. He can't find ways to break into it without getting killed."

A small smile formed on Patricia's lips.

"Not many can get into Sublevel Two with its lockdown stage without getting blown to bits and pieces."

"You say not many."

The smile stayed on her lips as she turned her attention to her food.

"Bond, these girls are brilliant. But there's only a select few who are going to make the ideal spy. They can make it if they want to."

I knew who she was talking about. I watched the four girls carefully and furrowed my eyebrows together. They had everything off of the buffet today and were talking quietly. I knew that they were going to get their answers tonight.

"Any news on the headmistress's return?"

The woman shook her head.

"No. I don't know when MI6 is going to release her." She spoke just loud enough for me to hear her.

I happened to look up just as soon as Bex crashed into Townsend making him drop his apple. I frowned again. Patricia watched the scene unfold as Bex handed back his apple.

"That is very unlike Bex." She commented.

"Maybe her mind is elsewhere tonight."

"Perhaps. All of the girls enlisted in CovOps have their feathers ruffled."

"How so?"

"They are use to going out of the school and do actual field training in public. The seniors are on the edge since they haven't been out and about like they usually are. And it's getting so close to graduation and they're getting job offers from left and right."

"They feel they won't be experienced enough to take on the jobs."

"Right."

I watched the hall full of girls eating casually and talking lightly. They all seemed happy and carefree, just like other girls. They with held their covers perfectly. And slowly but surely they all started to clear out. I stood and took my leave without taking my eyes off the four troublesome girls.

The sky was dark with clouds covering the moon. It was a perfect night for someone to try and breach the grounds, but the security was too tight for anyone to plan anything in just one night. I stood quietly in the shadows of the old school building, listening to what just happened with Townsend and the girls. I never knew someone who slapped the man and managed to get away with it. But because Liz overdosed the apple with the drug, it was probably only the reason why she got away with it. He wouldn't remember anything come tomorrow morning. All he would remember is waking up, feeling like he was suffering from a hangover. But then I saw the shadow of someone coming around the corner and I tensed up immediately but didn't move. A woman stepped out around the corner and continued on her way towards the school. I recognized her from Cameron's file and fell into step behind her.

"Rachel Morgan."

She turned around and smirked as she crossed her arms. She resembled Cameron in some ways that I could see.

"James Bond. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held a hand out to me and I shook it. "I heard that you and Agent Townsend joined my school while I was on leave."

"You heard right."

Her smirk fell as she pulled her hand away. Something else appeared on her face. Her expression softened quite a bit as she took a step back.

"How is Cammie?"

"You're about to find out. She knows."

As I turned away, Rachel called out to me.

"Be in my office first thing after breakfast."

I disappeared into the shadows as soon as I heard the door open. I knew it was Cameron, without a doubt. My earpiece had been buzzing with her voice and I heard what happened. It was time I did a little more research on my own.

I knocked on his door again as loud and obnoxious as I could. Finally I heard the door knob click as Townsend unlocked the door and opened it angrily. His hair was awry. Dark rings circled his droopy red eyes and he really did look like hell.

"What the bloody hell Bond?"

"What happened to you?" I asked as if I didn't already know. "It looks like you hit the bottle pretty hard last night."

He glared at me.

"I did no such thing and you know it."

"Know what? God you look awful. Are you sure you're not packing anything?"

He glared at me.

"I am convinced someone drugged me."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

"And who in their right mind would want to drug you? Girls? Really Townsend?"

He growled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Remember what happened when we underestimated those girls?"

"You mean Cameron and her friends? I wasn't the one who got a suitcase in my face."

His glare hardened as he remembered that I was bothering him.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I didn't see you at breakfast so I decided I should come and wake you up before I went to visit Mrs. Morgan."

"She's back already?"

"Yes, but you would have known that had you been at breakfast."

And a scowl covered his already tired face, but I chose that moment to slam the door shut in his face and leave. I found myself standing in front of the office, ready to knock when the door opened instead to reveal a tired looking Cameron. She bit her bottom lip and looked behind me to see a cranky Townsend following me. I turned quickly to hide the girl behind me. As far as I knew, he hadn't seen her and I had no idea how he would react if he did see her.

"James! I wasn't done with our little conversation."

"I believe we are, Edward. Go back and get ready for class."

He narrowed his eyes and turned angrily on his heel. I turned back to Cameron who was still biting her lip. Her eyes were laughing and I knew she was fighting the urge to start laughing right there.

"Ms. Morgan, please remind Ms. Sutton that ten ccs was just enough."

Her eyes were no longer full of laughter but widened for a second with shock. She quickly composed herself and cleared her throat.

"I'll remember to tell her the next time I see her then. I'll see you in class Mr. Bond."

She slipped out from behind me and started to walk towards her morning class.

"Likewise Cameron."

She turned and smiled at me.

"Please call me Cammie."

"James," Rachel called from her office door. I turned around and entered the quaint room.

A/N: Sorry for the late update you guys. My internet has been down for a few days but I am sooo happy with the feedback I've been getting! It makes me really happy to see the reviews I get, even if they are little reviews. So here it is! The fourth chapter! If you have any ideas you wish to contribute or even a request, just mention it in your review or P.M. me!

Love,

Jazzy


	5. Trolling through Roseville

"You're late Bond." M's piercing voice spoke in my ear.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I couldn't just call you in the middle of class. I couldn't even hear myself think. Besides, the school is full of scramblers which does make it complicated to call you. I had to block it for a second." Shifting the cell phone, I looked down at the file I held open and continued. "I've got a file on a Zachary Goode, but I need more information on Blackthorn."

"Some of that information is too secret to discuss over the phone. I'll have Q send you the rest of his file. Anything else?"

"It was about damn time you returned Rachel Morgan."

I hung up and set the small phone down on the desk next to me. The file wasn't all that thick, but I knew there should've been more on this kid. He was after all, involved with Cameron. But I knew he was different. Blackthorn didn't have the best of reputation apparently, and I knew I needed for find more on Blackthorn. Sighing, I shut the useless folder as someone knocked on my door. It was Townsend. He looked slightly angry and paler, but I let him in anyways.

"What do you want?"

He glanced around my room carefully before he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Have you checked in with M today?"

"Don't worry about what I've done or what I haven't done, Townsend. I do my job and you do yours."

He crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

"And what is it that you're doing here Mr. Bond? I'm sure our jobs are not all that different."

"Yes, they are different Townsend." I studied him as closely as I could. "I won't repeat myself again, what do you want?"

He face dropped and then it grew hard.

"I need to get into sublevel two. Tonight."

"I can't help you. I'm busy."

"With what?"

I watched him carefully.

"I have surveillance tonight."

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing and I could possibly help."

This time, I opened up the door and stood by it.

"Leave Townsend. You're being a pest and keeping me from doing my job."

He grumbled and started walking out before he turned to face me again.

"What is your job here exactly?"

"I'm the P&E teacher. That's all you need to know."

I slammed the door shut in his face and locked it this time.

'_What a bothersome prick. Just because I'm MI6 doesn't give him the right to know my damn job.'_

I opened the lap top that sat on my writing desk and the security cameras flicked on. No activity at all. I clicked on my mail account and checked for the file that Q should have sent me. And sure enough, it sat there, waiting to be read. But a nagging feeling overcame me greatly and I couldn't ignore it anymore. I flipped the screen down and stood. I needed a walk.

The halls were silent and empty, but of course, that's what one would expect in the middle of the night. It was a lot different from the day time, that was for sure. During the day, you could hear school girls roaming the halls, talking in their many different languages. I found the library empty and alone. The only light was produced from the small fire. I looked around the library and found nothing of interest to me.

This was probably the most laid back mission that I had ever been given. No bullets flying toward me. No running my ass off trying to get back to M to give information to her. Just a protection detail.

And I was soon to be tracking down my charge.

As I glanced out of the window, I watched a set of lights leave through the gates of the Academy. The street light illuminated Liz's face as she pulled away from the gates and down the road.

"Bloody hell."

If there was one thing I learned at this school, it was that if there was one Gallagher Girl, there was always more. And a gut instinct told me that Cameron was with Liz.

'_Why can't these girls stay in one spot?'_

I recalled the layout of the building as I ran through the dark corridors towards the garage. I found my car right where I left it. After unlocking the doors, I jumped in and started it up. It only took one look from the security guard before he let me through. As soon as I cleared the gates, I tore out of there as fast as possible.

It wasn't hard to locate the van, regardless of where Liz drove it. The town they went to was small to hide it. But even though it was easy to find, I knew the girls wouldn't be. I reached behind the seat and pulled out the big briefcase as I pulled underneath an empty car port. I could see very clearly across the square and to a pavilion. There was a girl standing underneath it wearing a dark jacket in the cool night. At first glimpse, it seemed like Cameron, but as soon as the girl turned, I realized it was her roommate Macey. And it seemed like she was waiting for someone. I grabbed an ear set and managed to tune into their frequency to hear the updates. Rebecca's voice buzzed on, but I tuned it out as I grabbed my pistol from the glove compartment and loaded it. I debated on whether I should get out of the car or not. I reached up and flicked the car lights off entirely before I got out of the car quietly. I grabbed the briefcase and shut the door quietly. I hid in the shadows as I made my way closer to the square.

As soon as I spotted movement, I froze and watched a scene unfold.

A boy walked out towards the pavilion. A familiar face indeed. It was the boy from London: Zach Goode. And he seemed surprised when the girl turned towards him. Disappointment struck his face and he took a step away. But Macey didn't care.

"No Cammie!" Rebecca's voice caught my attention as Cameron ran from her hiding spot and towards the boy.

'_Damn girl.'_

I flipped the briefcase open and looked inside to grab some of the equipment. I found the cam recorder and pulled it out. I set it down on top of a trashcan lid and hit the record button before I reached for my binoculars out of the case. By now, Bex too had joined the group. A static sounded blocked out their conversation and I knew instantly that Liz had set out scramblers to block the frequency, just in case. And soon, their rendezvous was over and they went on their own way. But Cameron shared a final look with Zach before the van appeared. Sighing, I grabbed the camera and shut it off. Hopefully it had picked up everything I missed, but I began to doubt it. The signal was pretty strong. Before the van had a chance to get out of town, I made it back to my car and jumped in as quickly as I could. As soon as I was settled in and the car was on, I floored it to catch them. It wasn't hard again to spot the van nor was it hard to catch it. As soon as I caught up, Liz was driving slow, putting on the front she was meant to have while she drove. I flew around them and found the perfect place to stop underneath a lamp post. I hit the brakes and turned my steering wheel so I could block the road. My tires squealed as I came to a complete halt. Casually, I stepped out of the car and leaned against it as the van came to a rather un-graceful halt. I saw the surprise register in Liz's eyes and she gripped the steering wheel tightly as I approached the van. She rolled down the window and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hi Mr. Bond."

"Ms. Sutton, what are you doing outside of campus? You know the rules."

She looked away sheepishly and let the steering wheel go.

"Well, I have been working on modifications on this van and I needed to test drive it. I'm trying to improve its gas mileage and-"

I cut her off as I flung the door open to find a ton of chemistry books and physics books scattered all over the place. But there was a rather obvious hiding place for the other three. I lifted the tarp up and saw the three guilty girls.

"Bloody hell." Bex muttered.

"You four have some explaining to do."

Cameron spoke up as she gracefully lifted herself up off the floor of the van.

"Mr. Bond, I can explain." She started. "We wanted to get out. Away from the Academy."

"And all four of you wanted to see just _one _boy, am I correct?"

The glanced nervously at each other so I decided to explain.

"Just because the Academy has blind spots doesn't mean that I do. Whatever information Zachary Goode holds is vital and I'm sure he's passed it on to you, am I correct?"

"Mr. Solomon isn't the bad guy." Cameron fought back.

"We don't know that, Cameron. Look, whatever happened, happened. Tonight, it's going to slide. But if I catch you doing something like this _ever_ again, you will not be let off so easily."

With that, I shut the door and went back to my car, wondering what happened. I could always blackmail Cameron or Liz to tell me what happened with this incident, but tonight, I was tired and needed to get back.

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting for a MONTH for a new chapter! It just was a chain of events that led from one thing to another. My best friend's dad died, then I had band practice, then fair (I show animals at the county fair so I'm like married to it!) and school started! AHHH! I thought I forgot to post the 4th chapter, so I hope both of these chapter are good!

Love,

Jazzy


	6. The Look

I smirked as I watched the morning P&E class struggle as they spar with each other. It was my seventh grade class who was still slightly new at it all. But they were catching on pretty fast. I double checked the time on my Rolex and sighed. Class was getting close to an end.

"Okay girls. You've done enough damage for the day. Head back to your dorms and wash up."

The girls all started to break out into a quiet mummer and left the barn and back to the Academy. I wanted to join them on their venture back, but Ms. Morgan stood at the entry way. As I approached the headmistress, her façade dropped as she rushed forward and grabbed me by the arms in an alarming speed. Her vice-like grip held me there. So, against my better judgment, I let her hold me tightly like that.

"Did Cammie stay behind?"

And those were just the words to make it all come tumbling down. This time, I did grab break away from her grasp and I held her by the shoulders. She was trying to hold it all together as a spy, but right now, it was the mother side that was wining. The angry side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Agent Townsend took off with the junior class. He didn't tell me they were going to go anywhere today."

"How long have they been gone?"

"For at least two hours."

"Okay."

I let her go and brushed past her. I stepped into the small space I considered as my office and grabbed my keys and my gun.

"I'll get her back. Stay here in case if they do come back before I do."

I didn't give her a chance to speak, because I was out of the barn and running past some of my eighth graders towards the garage.

"No class!"

I left the girls in awe but I ignored their gossiping whispers as I pressed onto the garage. And of course as soon as I got there, I found Patricia waiting on me. Her old eyes narrowed as soon as she saw me.

"Here."

She handed me an earpiece.

"When you get there, it'll automatically tune to them."

I grabbed it from her hand and quickly thanked her. As I turned I felt her hand grab onto my elbow.

"James, watch carefully. And I mean _carefully_. Things aren't what they seem."

I nodded and slid into my car. I pushed a button on the radio and a screen appeared from the CD player. I tapped in the code for Cameron's tracker and it instantly picked up on the signal. I tore out of the school as quickly as I could and I was on my way to find Cameron.

Dread filled me as soon as I saw the amusement park full. I knew this would be harder than what I had expected; after all, I was searching for a girl who didn't want to be found. I had to start somewhere though. I pushed the small ear piece and turned it on. Voices filled in all over, but I listened hard for a familiar voice of any of the girls. Then I finally heard Anna's soft voice float over the rest of them.

'_I lost sight of Cammie. Again.'_

There was a sigh of frustration from her friend, Tina.

'_Anna, that's because you aren't looking hard enough.' _There was a slight pause before Tina hesitantly spoke again. _'Ah, who am I kidding, I've lost sight of her too. Oh! I see her! She just slipped off after her target.'_

'_Where?'_

I waited impatiently before the response came.

'_It looks like a graveyard of all old junk. It's a little alleyway between the red concession stand and space game. There's a gate back there that she slipped through. It seems really dark back there.'_

'_Well, if she needs us, she's got the button.'_

I began to search for the red concession stand that Tina had mentioned. I walked briskly through the crowded park, slipping in and out of thick groups, trying not to look suspicious. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't find it. Not at all. I decided I should head towards the back where the junkyard seemed to be. As I just spotted the red concession stand, I heard the girls voices back over the com units.

'_Where's Cammie? The alarms went off!' _Bex's voice was clear and very frantic.

'_I thought you were with her Bex!'_

Fear actually gripped me tight as I began to run through the broken gate and race down the path towards danger. But it seemed Cammie was running from it. She pushed out of the door past two tall figures and they were getting tackled by a well known face. I grabbed Cameron as fast as I could. Just as she was about to hit me, she recognized me and stopped.

"What happened?" I asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it as she searched for the right words. I shook my head.

"Never mind. Go, find the girls and stay with them. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded her head and I released her before I turned to the familiar face. But he was too busy wrestling on the ground with Townsend and a woman from the CIA. I instantly jumped in the middle of them and maneuvered around a flailing arm before I grabbed it and pinned Solomon to the ground. He managed to flip me and we both went toppling down the hill. When we both reached level ground we both recovered. And that was when I got a good look at Joe. His hair was astray and wild, as was the look in his eyes. He looked rough to say in the least. But when he recognized me, relief flashed across his face.

"You're on the protection detail, aren't you?" He asked softly.

I prepared myself for an attack, but I wasn't ready for his words.

"Get her out of here before they come, Bond."

The look in his eyes, I had seen it before, but where? And then it struck me. It was the same look that Headmistress Morgan wore when she came to me. Then it slowly pieced together.

"Do you-?"

Before I could even ask him, Solomon was pushed to the ground and his hands forced behind his back. I instantly turned on Townsend as he joined us at the bottom of the hill.

"We will talk about this later. I'm taking Miss Morgan back." I growled, and left before he could say anything else.

The car ride home was quiet again, but this time, I had company. Cameron sat next to me, but she was quiet. She had her knees pulled up into her chest and was hugging them tightly, as if this was all a bit of a bad dream.

"I shouldn't have gone."

"You didn't know." I answered back. "But no, you shouldn't have gone."

"I was a trap."

"I know. You and Solomon should've seen that one coming."

She stayed silent as she glanced out the window to the passing scenery, and I could tell I lost her deep in thought.

We pulled into the Academy's parking lot just before the van did. When we came to a complete stop, Cammie was out of the door and already heading towards the van, back to her girls. Townsend was already to the front steps by the time I stepped out of my car. I watched him stride into the school, holding himself up as if he had just found the secret entrance to the COC. I decided it was best to follow in after the girls before I approached the headmistress.

"Did you figure it out Bond?" Buckingham's voice spoke from behind me.

I faced the old MI6 agent and leaned against my car.

"What's his connection with her besides being her old teacher?"

"Her father."

"Tell me."

She sighed and slipped her hands into the pockets of her skirt.

"I would, Bond, but I should only sum it up so I won't give out too much information. Solomon is connected with Matthew Morgan's death. Before Solomon's best friend died, Solomon swore to protect Morgan's daughter at all costs."

"That makes sense."

Patricia nodded her head and turned her back on me.

"Bond, Q wants you to call in and debrief you on today's events."

I bit back a question and turned back to my cellphone.

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been a while. Again. School is kicking my butt! :0 And I don't like it, but I must put up with it because I have to graduate this year! So, I don't know why, but I found this chapter a little difficult to write, but tell me what you think!

Love,

Jazzy


	7. Code Black

QUICK A/N: I swear to all things that are holy, I will shoot this computer! It does things on it's own free freakin' will! GAHHH! Thanks to the reviewer who brought this to my attention because my computer, yet again, selected the wrong thing. Sorry ya'll. Here you guys go!

"What in God's name were you thinking?" I asked the all too calm and collective agent.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes like a school boy.

"I don't get it with you people. _I caught Joe Solomon_."

"He's not a threat. The only thing you were concerned about was your own sake of finding an inside member of the CoC."

I fought back the urge to punch the smirk off of his face.

"I still don't think you get it, Bond. Or are you just pissy that I interfered with your mission?"

"You disobeyed direct orders from HQ and from the headmistress. You stuck an agent in unnecessary danger."

"For a good cause." Townsend took a step forward. "He's going to be singing like a canary tonight."

I watched the immature agent take leave to the diner hall. A frown grew on my face as I crossed my arms and went to my room.

As soon as I sat down, my laptop beeped at me, and I knew I had an incoming call from Q. I hit the enter button to accept her call and immediately went to take my shoes off, back turned to the screen.

"Bond."

"Nice to see you too."

I could see in the mirror that the old lady furrowed her eyebrows but continued to ignore my comment.

"What happened today?"

I turned to look at the screen and scowled.

"You're pretty boy Townsend is what happened. He took Morgan out of the protection boundaries today. Out in the middle of public to use her for bait. That's what happened."

She let out a small sigh and shook her head.

"He never-"

"Told you of his plans, I know. He didn't inform me either, but he's keeping me from my job. He needs to be pulled out."

Her eyes narrowed.

"That's not your decision to decide. Besides, he's staying until the end of the term. Then he'll be gone. His job isn't done yet."

"And how can I do mine if his is interfering with my job? Pull him."

"No Bond." Her voice was stern. "I have news on Solomon. His security team was attacked, and the CoC has taken him."

I let her words sink him as I turned possibilities in my head.

"What are you thinking Bond?"

I flashed her on of my all knowing smirk and shook it off.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. I'll tighten up on my security at once, I promise."

"Right, and we have pulled up more Intel for you Bond."

Grabbing a water bottle from my desk, I sat down on my bed and relaxed for a bit.

"Well?"

A picture of a woman replaced Q's scowling face. I raised an eyebrow and suddenly took interest. She looked familiar.

"This is the woman who has been on the retrieval team for Cameron Morgan. She has been there for every single attack that has taken place, and we believe she is also the one who caused Solomon's break out tonight."

The fact that the CoC broke Solomon out began to drift through my mind as I turned over the possibilities of the information he held.

"What should she want with Solomon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't they just let him go to prison? They always change their plans once an operative has lost their cover. If he had too much information, then they would've killed him and made it easier on themselves. Solomon should be dead." The last part, I muttered to myself mostly, but Q heard it.

"He either knows something or has something that the CoC wants."

"Right."

And with that said, she shut it off on her end. I sighed and began to relax until sirens began to fill the silent night air. I jumped instantly to my feet, and grabbed my gun. Shoving it into my belt, I grabbed my shoes and quickly slipped them on. I flew out of the door and down the hall way towards Cameron's room. I could hear Professor Buckingham calling for her, and searching the crowd of the dense girls. I began to look around too, and found her.

"Here!"

I pushed the girls out of the way and grabbed Cammie's arm.

"Come on. Let's get you outta here." I spoke softly to her.

And then I almost did a double take. She was dirty, with dark streaks of dirt covering her face and her hair awry. I furrowed my eyebrows and began to wonder what she was up to until a group of teachers crowded around her and lead her towards the head mistress's office. Then, the alarms shut off. Then, out of nowhere, Townsend appeared.

"You gave us quite a scare tonight, young lady. Exactly where have you girls been keeping yourselves?"

"A secret passageway." Cammie responded without missing a beat. "I just found it. It's awesome but…" She glanced over to her dirty friend, Macey. "Dirty."

That's when I began to observe them a bit closely. All of them looked like they had crawled through tunnels, and Liz even wore a backpack. Curiosity was getting the better of me, but as I was about to ask, Townsend cut in.

"What do you have in that bag?"

Liz jumped a little at his sudden demand.

"Well?"

"Homework!" The poor girl blurted. "Books."

"You may not know this, Agent Townsend, but Ms. Sutton here is one of our most dedicated-" Dr. Fibs began but was cut off again by the rude brute.

"Open it!"

But he didn't wait as he reached out and snatched the bag from her. I watched as Cammie drew in her breath as Townsend dumped the contents of the bag over the floor. Sure enough, two notebooks, a pack of gum, and colored pencils spilled out onto the floor. I glanced up to Townsend.

"You should probably pick that up, Agent Townsend." I spoke coolly. "After all, it was you who dumped the poor girl's bag over the floor."

"Cammie!"

The headmistress's voice broke through the silence as she started through the crowd and towards her daughter.

"Mom," she replied then tried to peer through the crowd to get a good look at her mother.

"It's okay everyone," the head mistress assured. "The security department assures me that the perimeters has not been breached. There's no one within the mansion or the grounds who is not supposed to be here. Go back to bed everybody." She looked over to Cammie and her group of friends. "Go _straight_ to bed."

I glared at Townsend for a second, then proceeded to take make sure the girls got to their dorms. I made a mental note to go back and double check the security again.

A/N:

Oh gosh. I'm super duper sorry about not updating in forever. In all honesty, I had forgotten about this story, until I received a review a couple of days ago, reminding me, and I decided it was time to get this done! Once again, I apologize, and I definitely won't let this happen again, I promise! Thanks for the support and sorry to keep you all waiting!

Love,

Jazzy


	8. Doubting Mr Bond

I believe the end of the world was to come if I never did get a full night of sleep, honestly. I mean, what kind of spy sleeps the entire eight hours that is required? Not a good one, that's for sure.

Letting out a short, frustrated sigh, I ripped the covers off of me and got up to the lap top. The screen showed all of the corridors of the mansion. All was still but one screen. I flicked my attention to it, and recognized a familiar figure.

"And why is it that she's not in her room?" I asked groggily to myself. I slipped my shoes on, and slipped a gun in my pocket, just in case. I made sure that a key was in my possession, and then slipped out into the empty hallways. It wasn't till I was around the corner when I saw Townsend holding Cammie by the arm roughly. He spoke angrily to her as she tried to rip away from his grasp.

"You can't be both, Morgan. Either you're a school girl or a dangerous spy. Take your pick."

She grabbed at his hand and tried to get him to release.

"The board-"

"The board will do anything to make up for the fact that they hired a man working undercover for the CoC. I doubt they'll do anything to me!" He snapped angrily.

"Townsend, that's enough."

Both of them turned their attention to me as I walked from the protection of the shadows. I felt my hands curl into a fist as Townsend released her and stepped away. He finished the last of his ugly words to her and started to approach me. Cammie glanced over his shoulder and watched me for any orders. I motioned for her to leave, and for once, she did as she was told, and scurried back to her dorms, but not before taking a glance backwards. I nodded my head and she kept going until we both could no longer hear her. I took a step forward just as Townsend tried to pass me. I stepped in his pathway and crossed my arms. His usually calm and collected self seemed a bit crazed and I began to wonder how much sleep he had in the past week or so.

"You're in my way."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. Hard.

"You have better things to do other than torment teenage girls, Townsend."

There was a hard, angry glint in his eyes.

"They don't need to be considered as girls, Bond. They're dangerous."

"As am I."

He stopped and waited for me to continue. "If you ever touch her again like that, you will have to go under reconstructive surgery. You will lose your double zero rank and all other respect you have."

He took a step forward and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You did WHAT?"

I glared at the person sitting next to me on the bed as I handed him a piece of meat and tried to find the best words so I couldn't get fired from Q.

"I punched him."

The elderly lady sighed and rubbed her temples.

"What is it with you?"

I glared at her.

"I was only doing what I was told to do, Q- 'protect Cameron Morgan'."

"And how on earth was Townsend a threat?"

"He grabbed her, and I defended her. That's all that needs to be said Q."

She shook her head and turned to Townsend. He placed the meat on his eye and looked down at his hands.

"Townsend, do not mess up again. You need to find Solomon. Don't worry about anyone or anything else, understand?"

"You got it." He replied as Q shut down for the night.

I glared at him as soon as I knew it was clear.

"You didn't believe me."

He glared back again.

"Well bloody hell I didn't think you'd punch me as quick as you did James."

"That was your first mistake Townsend. Don't repeat it again."

"You really are quiet a serious chap, aren't you Bond?"

"When I'm working with stuck up pigs like you, Townsend, I tend to be. It's people like you who get in my way."

There was a silent knock on the door, and the visitor didn't wait for an answer. Patricia stuck her head in. She too, looked like a mess. Her grey hair spilled over her shoulders and she was in a night robe with slippers on. She looked like she was just woken up, for the bags under her eyes told it was more than old age getting to her.

"I just got a call from Rachel. She's over at the Blackthorne Institute and she's gonna need you both. She didn't go into detail but the quickest way there is the chopper. Oh you must hurry! I fear the worst is going to happen to Cameron if you don't!"

We both shared a look and scrambled for the door.

"What do you mean Cameron?"

She took a step away from the door and let us through.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way."

We followed her down the corridor to the garage, as she explained everything to the both of us.

"There's been a diary that's been here for a while, written by Mr. Morgan himself. It contains information about the CoC. Tonight, during the code black, Cammie found it. Rachel knew she also needed Solomon's journal as well, so she found some help from one of the old students of Blackthorn, Zachary-"

"Goode. No one knows what happened to him after Solomon was caught." I finished for her.

Patricia nodded as she opened the door to the garage and flicked the lights on.

"Exactly. He broke Cammie, Rebecca, Liz and Macey into Blackthorn to retrieve the journal from the lower levels of the school. More than likely, they'll need a retrieval team."

I nodded my head and received the keys from Mrs. Buckingham.

"Right. Coordinates?"

She shrugged.

"The exact coordinates are fuzzy. We know the girls are at the school, so if you head there, you'll have a fine chance of recovering them. Coordinates for the school is on the dash."

I nodded my head and strapped in as Townsend joined up in the passenger seat. Patricia took several steps back.

"Good luck Bond. Bring our girls home safely, please."

She pressed a button on the wall and the ceiling opened up to the dark sky. We had just enough darkness left to get out of here without the girls seeing it. I checked over at Townsend who was all strapped in. He gave me thumbs up and I nodded and let the chopper roar to life.

A/N: Yeah! We're getting nearer and nearer to the end! Sorry that updates are slow, I'm getting close to semester testing and there's been a lot of pressure put on it! So, thanks for the review that I got for the last chapter, it was nice! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! Even if you don't drop in and let me know you exist!

Love,

Jazzy


	9. Goodbye

The ride was absolutely silent the entire way to the Institute, and every minute, I tried to think of reasons as to why she would even leave the comfort and security of Gallagher walls. What even floored me that the Goode boy had managed to slip past my security perimeters and managed to get away with Cammie and her mother without even getting caught. The boy was good at what he did. Townsend was steering the aircraft while I mauled over a map, looking for Blackthorn, or getting an idea of where it was. Neither one of us had shared a word since we switched drivers a couple of hours ago, but I didn't mind the silence.

Then my cell phone broke the silence. I quickly pressed the Bluetooth head set in my ear and answered the call.

"Bond."

It was Mrs. Morgan's voice, and she sounded a little strained.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble and red tape you're going to have to wade through when you get back?"

"That doesn't matter right now, James." Her voice was cold and hard, very professional. I caught a hint of alarm in it. _What did she do now? _"Patricia told me that you and Townsend were on your way to retrieve Cammie, but we are getting ready to dispatch a search and rescue. If I'm correct, you shouldn't be too far from Blackthorne. Pick me up."

"Gotcha."

I pressed the button on my headset and looked over at Townsend who was beginning to point at something hiding behind the trees. In the clearing, sat a gloomy looking manor that was the polar opposite of Gallagher Academy. Barbed wire sat on top of the brick walls and the steel gate had spikes on top of the pipes. The castle-like building held a dark and menacing look. There was a group of boys out in the dark in yellow jumpsuits who were doing a night run and search lights sat safely behind the walls. They pin pointed our helicopter but then flashed away. They must've gotten the word that we were friends and not enemies.

"What the hell is this place?" Townsend asked me.

"Blackthorne Institute. Nothing like what we have back at home, eh?"

"I like the looks of Gallagher Academy a lot better. It's not as depressing anymore."

"There we are."

I pointed to the clearing where we both recognized Rachel waiting on us next to the spotlight. There was a couple that I had recognized and two more that I wasn't familiar with.

"The other lady is Abigail Morgan, Cameron's aunt. The fat guy is the dean of Blackthorne." Townsend answered my unspoken question. I nodded my head as Townsend landed the helicopter without any issues. Rachel and the Baxters were the first ones to get on. The other one, Abigail spoke quickly to the headmaster, and then jumped on behind them.

"Where to?" Townsend asked.

"Check the river. The girls said that's where she last reported in. She was behind the waterfall."

"Got ya."

Townsend pulled the helicopter off the ground and flew low over the river.

"The boys on the ground are searching in the woods for her as well." Rachel explained quietly to me.

"Can they be trusted to find her?" I asked.

She shrugged and for once, looked a little helpless.

"I don't know, James. They're not bound to anyone for service. But we can't be sure for that."

Townsend directed the helicopter over a waterfall and we all looked over the water. I got up from my seat and opened up the side doors and posted a spot light at both sides. Mr. Baxter commanded one, and I the other.

After Townsend flew a few miles down the river, Mr. Baxter was the first to spot her.

"There she is!"

And sure enough, we found her on the shore line, and wasn't moving. I saw one of the boys from the search and rescue party race towards her.

"Cammie!"

He recognized her.

"Land the helicopter."

The boy in the yellow jumpsuit turned her on her back gently and held her in his arms while checking her vitals.

"I have her! She's here!" He called towards the woods.

Townsend expertly landed the helicopter, and was the first one out. He seemed possessed by something, like he was blaming himself for something or he felt a deeper connection to her condition. The boy moved out of the way as soon as Townsend bent over and picked her up. The poor girl was flailing around, trying to escape from him, delusional by whatever had taken place earlier.

Rachel approached her daughter as I stepped off the helicopter, and held her hand, speaking softly into her ear, convincing her everything would be fine. But I knew it wasn't. Whatever happened to her, she would be scarred for life. I held my hands out, and received the unconscious girl from Townsend. I quickly placed her on a stretcher in the back and covered her with blankets.

"Will she be okay?" The boy that had found her asked quietly.

I turned to him and let Rachel and Townsend deal with Cammie and the Baxters were getting ready to fly us out.

"What's your name?"

The strong boy matched my even stare and answered me calmly. Grant Newton sir. I met her when our schools decided to combine forces for a semester."

I sighed and thought of something to tell him.

"She'll be fine. Her shoulder is dislocated. You know that's a little more than what I'm supposed to tell. But she'll pull through."

He nodded his head and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir."

He turned and stepped away to give the helicopter room to fly us home.

I looked at my packed bags and let out a small sigh. The semester was over, and my mission was finished. I was getting called back to England. There was a silent knock on my door.

"Enter."

The door creaked open and I heard light footsteps come in. I turned to face my old charge and smiled fondly.

"Mr. Bond, thank you."

I cocked my head and watched the older girl with a different point of view.

"It's not me you should be thanking, Cameron. It's Townsend. He created a new profile for Mr. Solomon, and stopped hunting him down. Mr. Solomon can continue what he started without anything getting in his way."

"But it was you who helped us through it all Mr. Bond."

"And did you find what you need? Get your questions answered?"

The girl looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"No. Not yet anyways." She looked up from the ground and finally noticed all of the bags that were being packed away. Her beautiful face turned to a slight frown. "Are you leaving too?"

I nodded my head.

"Yep. My mission is completed and they're trying to decide that if it was a success or a failure."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and watched me intently.

"Why is that?"

I stood up straight and approached her.

"Because you got hurt, Cammie. The semester is coming to an end, and I am needed back in England."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Whatever it is that you were searching for, it was important. I just hope that you find what you're looking for, Cammie. Just stay safe and out of trouble please. You'll worry your mother to death if you don't. Just do what you need to." She nodded her head and grasped me into a quick hug.

"Thank you again Mr. Bond."

I let her go and she retreated out of my room down the hall with a different gait. I knew she had made her mind up.

So it didn't surprise me when I received a voice mail informing me about her disappearance. She went to get some answers of her own. And soon after listening to Rachel's voicemail, I received a call from Q, informing me of a new mission involving Cameron.


End file.
